villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madame Margaret
Madam Margaret, also known as Madam Margie, is the evil leader/principal of St. Rita's Prepartory School. She has a profound hatred for boys due to how she was teased by her brothers. Her goal and desire was to make a utopia of all girls and no boys. Apparently, she has the ability to communicate with her younger self and vice versa through time. In Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. Numbuh 4 was sent to Madam Margaret's boarding school, unaware of her evil intentions, and almost got turned into a girl. Luckily, he escaped, but had to hide and try to be safe. So as a result, in the future, because he lost that battle, girls ruled the world and harrassed all the boys they could find. Luckily, Numbuh 4 had his own group of heroes known as the Boys Next Door, who saved boys from the girls. Eventually, they had one final war with the girls alongside a rebel of the Girl Squad known as Sally Sanban and almost were defeated. But Numbuh 4 confronted Madam Margaret again and went back in time to warn the KND about Madam Margaret. Madam Margaret had tried to follow Numbuh 4 into the time he had just traveled to, but Sally Sanban crushed the time machine so Madam Margaret couldn't follow him there. Once he got there, he warned the KND of Numbuh 4, his present self, being chased by the girl squad. Future Numbuh 4 had then led the Kids Next Door to the battlefield and rescued Numbuh 4. Once Numbuh 4 had been rescued from Margaret and her Girl Squad, Numbuh 3 was sent in with H.I.P.P.I.E. H.O.P. to take them down. The Girl Squad attempted to destroy H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. with the Girlifying Rifles, but much to Margaret's dismay, the robot was too girly for them to destroy. Numbuh 3 then crushed her time machine and stopped her from contacting her future self, making the Girl Squad forever non-existant. Margie was sent to the Kids Next Door Artic Prison and the school had then crashed down and 75 years later, on those same grounds, was a playground built for boys and girls. Personality Margie was teased by her brothers resulting her in having an anti-male militant feminist personality and has a strong hatred of males. She uses a robotic suit to hide her true form and uses time travel to get technology and resources to rid the world of the male population. Underneath her female supremacist persona, she acted more like a whiny spoiled brat being easily irritated and acts very childish when not attempting to purge the world of men. Trivia *Her beliefs and tactics are similar to Adolf Hitler, both believing that one race was superior to others. *Her hatred of boys is similar to Numbuh 86 but to a greater more extreme extent. * Her plans to turn every boy in the world into a girl is a very, very fatal one. Without any males, there would be no way for women to reproduce, ultimately leading to the human race going extinct from a lack of new generations, it is probable that Margaret did not know this. * Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Kid Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Supremacists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Shot Category:Hegemony Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Fascists Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Inmates